Smells Like Teen Spirit
by greenikat89
Summary: Tired of hearing constant remarks that he's too serious for his age, Squall starts acting exactly his age as a moody, careless, and often times exasperating teenager. It's driving Cloud up the wall who's receiving the brunt of Leon's attitude change, but to be fair, the blond did bring this upon himself. Cloud/Leon


**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Warnings: **OOC, AU (possibly), slash themes, possible language in the future.

_A/N: _Inspired by another Strifehart kink meme asking for Leon from Dissidia who acts his age after comments that he's too serious all the time. I don't know anything about Dissidia (which is a step down from my incredibly limited knowledge of KH) so any errors and in universe mistakes are mine. I apologize in advance for that. This story is broken up but shouldn't be more than four chapters at most.

* * *

><p>"Leon, are you okay?" Cloud knocked on their shared bedroom door with a worried frown. He'd bumped into Cid on the way back from sword training and the other man had grumbled about Leon's lack of help. It wasn't like the brunet to skip out on responsibilities. He was usually the first one on site and last to leave without being forcibly removed if Cloud decided Leon had worked enough for the day.<p>

He was seriously considering doing something similar when he twisted the door handle and found it locked. "Leon, I know you're in there." He knocked again. "Don't make me sic Yuffie on you."

Cloud could hear grumbling and long, drawn out sighs amid the rustling of sheets. He took a hasty step back when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a scowling gunblader with sleep-mussed hair.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Leon asked with a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"It's noon."

Leon gave a careless shrug. "And?"

"Cid said you missed restoration work today." It came out more of a question than a statement as Cloud looked over Leon's body clad in nothing but a pair of plaid flannels. He was acting strange and Cloud wondered if maybe the brunet had gotten into Merlin's potions on accident. "And I thought you'd be up."

A lascivious smirk crawled across his face. "And who says I'm not?"

The attitude change from surly to sultry was lightning quick leaving Cloud fumbling in confusion. Not that a playful Leon wasn't enjoyable one, but it usually took a lot of cajoling to get the typically stoic brunet to warm up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Leon huffed out in soft laughter and gave Cloud a quick kiss before pushing passed him. "Yeah." He took the steps down two at a time, rattling the pictures on the wall when he jumped over the last three to land hard in the foyer the way Yuffie usually did.

With nothing better to do, and more than a little mystified, Cloud followed after him at a more sedate pace.

Aerith was in the kitchen slicing up tomatoes from her garden preparing a salad for lunch. She nodded along to Yuffie who was by her side chatting a mile a minute waving a half eaten cookie around to accent her point.

"Whoa!" the girl exclaimed when she caught sight of Leon. "Aerith, avert your eyes!" She clapped a hand over the woman's eyes as she watched the brunet shuffle into the kitchen and open the cabinet doors.

"What? Yuffie." Aerith pried the girl's hands off her with good-natured patience. "What are you-oh." Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Leon. This was the first time she'd ever seen him come downstairs not fully dressed in his typical black leathers. "Hello, Leon."

"Hey," he grunted out. He pulled down a large mixing bowl and snagged the box of cereal Yuffie favored on his way towards the fridge. All three of them watched as he stood in front of the open door for a while before taking out the milk and pushing the door shut with his foot.

Aerith shot Cloud a look and he shrugged his shoulders. Cloud had no clue what was going on. "Are you going to help Cid this afternoon?" she asked pleasantly and went back to slicing tomatoes.

"Nah," Leon answered. He poured half the box into his bowl and most of the milk, leaving a sip's worth left in the bottle. "I don't feel like it today."

Yuffie giggled and hopped around the kitchen to sling an arm over the brunet's shoulders. "That's the spirit! Everyone needs time off and you, Squallie, have been working way too hard lately." She ruffled his hair and to the surprise of everyone, the gunblader did nothing but smirk and mutter a 'whatever'.

Cloud _really _needed to talk to Merlin to make sure none of the wizard's experiments had gone missing. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Leon rolled his eyes and dropped his spoon into his bowl with a clatter. "I'm fine, _mom, _so stop asking me that already." He got up from the stool and ducked out under Yuffie's arm. "I'm going out," he said over his shoulder before heading upstairs.

Cloud was left staring at the spot Leon had recently vacated and the mess he hadn't bothered to clean up. Something was definitely going on, and the blond was determined to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
